


Spintry

by journeycat



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Provost's Dog - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-17
Updated: 2011-06-17
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2804318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeycat/pseuds/journeycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mattes, world-class spintry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spintry

"You know," Mattes said idly, "I once thought about becoming a spintry."

Clary blinked. "A—what?"

"You know, a male—

"I know what it is, you great looby, I just don't know why you'd want to become one. You'd be terrible at it."

Affronted, he said, "I would not."

"No one would want you," she continued. "All tall and gawky like some kind of overgrown man-stork—"

"Thanks, Clary," he said sulkily. "Tell me how you really feel."

She just grinned at him, and Mattes' mouth twitched. "Well," he said, "since you seem to think I'd be a terrible spintry—"

He scooped her up, and she squealed.

"—I guess I have to prove why I would make a fantastic one."


End file.
